What's Poppin?
by Daevil Skinny JeolliJeolli
Summary: Junhong butuh pekerjaan, akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung melamar menjadi pengisi suara. Awalnya dia sangat senang, tapi ternyata ada hal lain dibalik pekerjaannya yang menuntutnya untuk... errr... lebih baik kalian baca langsung! DaeLo FF RATED M, NC21, LEMON, RAPE. [B.A.P feat : EXO, WIN TEAM B, TOPP DOGG] Skinner's Back with RATED M DaeLo FF!


Tittle : What's Poppin?

Rate : M.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Author : SkinnCho.

Disclaimer : TS, SM, STARDOM, YG Ent.

Pair : DaeLo. TaoRis.

Cast : [B.A.P : All Members], [EXO : Kris, Tao, D.O], [WIN TEAM B : B.I / Kim Hanbin], [Topp Dogg : Hojoon, Xero, B-Joo].

Warning : BL, YAOI, NC21, RATED M, NO FLAMERS, MISS TYPO[s], RNR, AU, DLDR, LEMON, RAPE.

[CHAPTER 1] : NEW JOB.

[#Junhong Pov]

" Sial! Ditolak lagi…" gerutuku ssaat membaca kiriman surat dari perusahaan yang 2 minggu lalu kukirimi lamaran pekerjaan.

" Bagaimana ini… uang bulnaan habis untuk leperluan adik kembarku… aku harus mencari pekerjaan!." Kesalku frustasi.

" Kakaaaak! Belikan mainan baru!." Seru Hanbin.

" Jangan sekarang Hanbin_nie_… kakak masih belum ada uang…" kataku.

" Aku bosan bermain dengan Kyungsoo_ hyung_." Gerutu Hanbin.

" Kalian ini kan kembar, harusnya kompak, kalau kakak dapat pekerjaan, akan kubelikan mainan baru. Arachi?..." Kataku.

" Hmm… _Aratta_…"

" Yasudah sana, kembali bermainlah dengan Kyungsoo."

Aku harus fokus mencari pekerjaan. Lagipula kenapa eomma malah menyuruhku menjaga Kyungsoo dan Hanbin… uangku juga sering terpakai untuk kebutuhan mereka juga…

" Bagaimana kalau minta tolong Jongup hyung? Mungkindia bisa membantu mencarikan pekerjaan… di Busan hanya dia yang kukenal…" gumamku, lalu segera menelfon Jongup hyung.

[[_Yuhbasaeyo_?.]]

" _Hyuuuuuung_! Syukurlah kau masih bisa dihubungi…" seruku senang.

[[ Junhong_ie_? Apa kabar?.]] balas Jongup _hyung_.

" Baik-baik saja hyung. Aku ingin minta tolong padamu." Kataku.

[[ Ada apa?.]] Tanya Jongup.

" Bisakah kau membantuku mencari pekerjaan? Ini sangat mendesak." Kataku.

[[ Pekerjaan yah… Oh! Aku ingat kemarin temanku mencari tenaga kerja, gajinya juga besar. Kalau tidak salah menjadi pengisi suara, katanya ada anime baru yang mereka keluarkan.]] kata Jongup _hyung_.

" Boleh boleh, bagaimana aku menghubunginya?." Tanyaku.

[[ Seingatku, karena ini kebutuhan mendesak, tidak perlu yang terlalu formal, kau langsung saja datang ke sana dan melamar pekerjaan. Pasti diterima!.]]

" _Jinjja_? Baiklah aku akan kesana!." Kataku senang.

[[ Alamatnya akan kukirim lewat pesan.]] kata Jongup hyung.

" Baik. Terimakasih banyak _hyung_."

Akhirnya aku mendapatkan pekerjaan! Ini tidak akan sulit, aku pasti bisa menjadi pengisis suara.

" Kakaaaaakk! Aku lapar! Buatkan sesuatu untuk kami!." Teriak Kyungsoo.

" Ck! Iya! Iya!." Seruku.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku berangkat untuk melamar pekerjaan di tempat yang Jongup_ hyung_ bilang. Akupun segera masuk ke kantor itu. Dan saat aku masuk ke sana aku terpaku melihat banyak orang berlari dan berlalu lalang dengan sibuknya.

" _Ya_! ini sudah hampir deadline! Mana hardcopy-nya?!."

" Cepat kerjakan yang selanjutnya!."

" Hey! Mana proposal untuk iklan hari ini?!."

"_ Launching_ episode terbaru hari ini siapa yang bertanggung jawab?!."

Aku terdiam di pintu masuk, tidak tau harus bertanya pada siapa, harus kemana dan harus apa.

" _Ya_! kau!."

Aku menoleh ke kanan dank e kiri mencari orang yang ditunjuk oleh seseorang yang berjalan ke arahku.

" Kau! Yang berambut merah!." Katanya.

" W…_wae_?." Tanyaku takut-tkut.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Semua sibuk bekerja dan kau diam saja di situ."

" A… aku ingin melamar… pekerjaan." Kataku.

" Haish… kenapa diam saja?."

" Eh.. a…em.."

" _Tarawa_! _Ppali_.."

Aku segera mengikuti pria tinggi itu, langkahnya panjang sekali membuatku harus berlari kecil di belakangnya.

" Kau ingin melamar pekerjaan menjadi apa?." Tanya_ namja_ tinggi itu.

" Pengisi suara…" jawabku.

Tiba-tiba dia berhenti mendadak dan membuatku terkejut. Dia berbali menyentuh daguku, meneliti wajahku, menyentuh rambutku, melihatku dari bawah hingga atas.

" Kau yakin ingin jadi pengisi suara?." Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk kecil. " N… _nde_… aku butuh pekerjaan…" kataku.

" Hmmm… terserah sih, biar bos yang pututskan, kita memang butuh sekali pengisi siara. Baiklah ayo cepat! Waktu adalah uang! Kau harus belajar dengan cepat, bekerja dengan cepat dan berfikir dengan cepat! Arachi?!." Katanya.

" A…_araseo_… " sahutku sambil mencoba mengimbangi langkahnya.

" Siapa namamu?." Tanya namja itu lagi.

" Choi Junhong." Jawabku pelan.

" Umur?."

" 18 tahun."

Dia langsung berhenti mendadak lagi, lalu berbalik ke arahku, hendak protes, tetapi dia mengurungkannya, dan hanya menghela nafas lelah.

" Ok! Kau mungkin dalam masalah, tidak, mungkin kami yang dapat masalah. Tapi, biar bos saja yang putuskan." Katanya lalu berjalan lagi.

Aku jadi bingung sebenarnya pekerjaanku ini ada apanya sih?.

Kamipun sampai didepan sebuah ruangan.

" Bos akan mewawancaraimu." Katanya.

" Lalu apa yang…"

" Kau harus menjawab pa yang ia tanyakan, mau apa lagi? Tapi mungkin aku juga ikut." Katanya.

Kamipun masuk.

" Oh! Kris! Ada perlu apa?." Tanya namja paruh baya yang sibuk di mejanya.

" Ada yang mau jadi pengisi suara."

Dia langsung terdiam. Lalu berjalan kearahku. Melakukan apa yang Kris tadi lakukan. Meneliti wajahku, badanku dari atas sampai bawah.

" Kau ingin menjadi pengisi suara?." Tanyanya.

" I… iya…" jawabku.

" Yakin?."

" I… iya…"

" Niat?."

" I… iya…"

" Kami punya peraturan. Semua yang bekerja disini tidak bisa berhenti kerja sembarangan, karena kami mempunyai surat kontrak. Setiap pekerja diwajibkan bekerja disini selama 5 tahun, setelah itu terserah ingin melanjutkan tetap bekerja disini atau keluar. Dan setiap pekerja harus bekerja secara _professional_, baik, kompeten, dan tanpa kesalahan. Perusahaan tidak menerima kerugian atau _complain_ apapun jika ada pelanggan atau penggemar yang tidak puas karena produk atau jasa. Termasuk pengisi suara. Apa kau mau?."

Jadi aku mau tidak mau jika ingin bekerja disini harus sampai 5 tahun kemudian. Tapi apa boleh buat. Hanya ini kesempatanku…

" Iya. Aku mau."

" _Good_! Kau diterima. Selamat!." Katanya sambil menjabat tanganku. Hanya begitu saja? i… ini terlalu cepat untukku. Aku bahkan tidak paham situasi disini.

" _What_?! Tapi bos, dia masih 18 tahun!."

" Dia menyanggupi, dan aku butuh tenaga kerja, Kris… sudahlah kalau dia bisa professional kenapa tidak." Katanya.

" Tapi kan—"

" Sudahlah, itu urusan belakang, sekarang jadwal kau mengisi suara dengan Tao 'kan? Cepat kebawah sana." Kata Bos.

" Haishh… baiklah baiklah." Kata Kris lalu keluar ruangan.

" Jadi siapa namamu?."

" Ch… Choi Junhong."

" Haish… hilangkan aksen gagapmu itu… kau akan jadi pengisi suara kan? Dan, kemarilah, tanda tangani dulu surat perjanjiannya."

Akupun segera menandatangani surat itu.

" Namaku Bang Yongguk, jika kau ada perlu denganku kau bisa menemuiku diruanganku ini."

" _Araseo_… jadi kapan saya bisa bekerja?." Tanyaku.

" Tentu saja sekarang!."

" Sekarang?." Tanyaku bingung. Ini semua benar-benar terlalu cepat.

" Waktu adalah uang, bekerja disini harus serba cepat karena ada deadline. Carilah partner kerjamu di lantai 4. Disana tempat para pengisi suara berada. Namanya Jung Daehyun. Dia akan menjelaskan kau harus apa." Kata Yongguk.

" Baik." Kataku tergesa lalu segera keluar ruangan dan turun ke lantai 4.

Aku harus menyesuaikan diri disini. Dan bekerja cepat! Tapi aku harus bisa bekerja dengan baik! Tabungan bulananku sudah menipis dan Hanbin sudah merengek minta dibelikan robot baru!.

Akupun sampai di lantai 4. Dilantai ini berbeda sekali. Sangat tenang dan lebih mewah. Tidak ada orang yang berlarian atau berteriak seperti saat pertama aku datang.

" Em… permisi… aku mencari Jung Daehyun…" kataku.

" Kau pasti Choi Junhong kan? Lewati saja pintu itu. Dia ada disana. Dan kami sudah siapkan meja kerjamu disana."

Eh? Secepat ini? Aku bahkan baru turun dari lantai 7. Aku melihat jam dinding, masih jam 12.30? padahal aku datang sekitar 20 menit yang lalu. Dan sekarang aku sudah punya pekerjaan dan semua yang kubuthkan juga gaji yang besar. Ini benar-benar keren!.

Akupun berjalan ke pintu yang memisahkan ruangan ini dengan ruangan yang di dalam. Dan aku semakin terkejut saat melihat lusnya ruangan di dalam. Begitu mewah, ada beberapa meja kerja disana, dan disalah satunya sudah ada namaku.

" Hei, kau! Mencari siapa?." Tanya seorang namja berambut_ Blonde_ yang terlihat sangat imut sekali.

" Aku..."

" Pasti Choi Junhong kan?." Katanya. Aku mengangguk cepat. Aku benar-benar salut dengan cara kerja disini yang serba cepat.

" Aku mencari Jung Daehyun." Kataku.

" Dia ada diruang rekaman." Katanya.

" Terimakasih banyak." Kataku.

" Itu tidak perlu. Kenalkan, aku Hojoon." Katanya ramah.

" Mohon bantuannya." Kataku sambil membungkuk sejenak.

" Kalau kau butuh bantuan katakan saja, aku sedang banyak menganggu karena partner-ku sedang cuti." Kata Hojoon.

" Kau juga pengisi suara?." Tanyaku.

" Tentu saja, Hanya ada 6 pengisi suara disini dan kau yang ke-7." Katanya.

" Aku harus banya kbelajar mulai sekarang." Kataku.

" Aku pasti bantu kok. Tenang saja." Kata Hojoon.

" Baiklah. Aku temui Daehyun dulu ya."

" Iya, dia ada diruang nomor 3." Kata Hojoon.

Akupun menuju ruan nomor 3, dan masuk kedalam. Disana aku melihat seorang _namja _sedang tidur di kursi. Apa dia Jung Daehyun? Apa aku harus membangunkannya? Bagaimana kalau dia terganggu.

Perlahan aku berjalan kearahnya, lalu mengguncang bahhunya pelan.

" Permisi… permisi…" kataku.

Dia masih tetap tidur.

" Maaf, bisakah kau bangun?."

Kemudian perlahan dia terbangun.

" _Nuga_?." Tanyanya.

" Choi Junhong _imnida_, aku pengisi suara baru. Bos bilang aku akan jadi partnermu. Kau Jung Daehyun kan?." Tanyaku.

" _Kurucho_. Jadi kau yang jadi pertnerkku? Ini naskah ceritanya. Baca. Pelajari. Dan praktekkan. Kalau sudah, bilang padaku, kita mulai rekaman. _Deadline _hanya satu minggu dari hari ini untuk 10 episode. Video _anime_-nya bisa kau minta pada Hojoon." Katanya sambil memberiku naskah yang cukup tebal.

" Apalagi yang harus kulakukan?."

" Ketahui semua hal tentang _sex_!."

Aku langsung terkejut. Orang ini apa benar-benar serius? Mangatakan hal vulgar sefrontal itu. Aku jadi takut.

" Ma… maksudmu?." Tanyaku takut.

" Kau akan tau nanti. Sudah pergilah, temui Hojoon, aku ingin tidur!." Usirnya.

Akupun segera keluar dan duduk di mejaku. Lalu Hojoon datang menghampiriku.

" Junhong-_goon_! Ini video materinya. Kau bisa lihat di komputer di mejamu. Aku makan siang dulu ya!."

" Iya, terimakasih."

Aku melihat video yang diberikan Hojoon. Dan aku begitu terkejut melihat adegan _Boy x Boy_. Aku segera mengecek naskahnya. Dan ternyata semua memang adegan ranjang! Rasanya aku ingin berhenti bekerja saat itu juga! Lebih baik jadi kacung restoran daripada jadi pengisi suara _Anime Yaoi_!.

Bagaimana ini? Tapi aku sudah terlanjur menandatangani perjanjiannya tadi. Dan pastinya aku harus bisa dan mau melakukan tugasku dengan baik. Tapi jika partnerku adalah orang itu… Aku jadi takut… Apalagi aku tidak ada pengalaman sama sekali. Bagaimaan kalau dia menjahatiku?

Harusnya aku tanyakan lebih spesifik sebelum aku melamar pekerjaan! Siaaal! Siaaaaalll!.

Aku akan minta bantuan pada Hojoon saja!

Setelah menunggu selama 30 menit, Hojoon kembali, aku segera memeanggilnya ke mejaku.

" Hojooan-_ah_!." Panggilku.

" Ada apa Junhong_ie_?." Tanya Hojoon.

" A.. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Semua ternyata penuh dengan adegan—"

" _Sex_! Iya benar, memangnya kau tidak tau? Ini kan perusahaan pencetak komik Yaoi terbesar, _Games_, _Anime_, semuanya _Yaoi_. Jadi _Anime_ yang baru ini juga _Yaoi_. Sudah banyak fans yang menunggu. Kau harus bisa mengisi suara chara yang kau perankan…" Kata Hojoon.

" Ta…tapi aku tidak tau… Aku juga tidak tau kalau jadi pengisi suara _anime Yaoi_… Eottohkaji Hojoon-_ah_…" rengekkku.

" Mungkin aku bsia membantumu, tapi semuanya tergantung padamu juga, jika kau tidak kompeten Bos dan _fans _juga tidak akan puas. Kau harus menjual suaramu."

" Lalu aku harus bagaimana?."

" Jadi begini. Pertama, kau harus memahami dulu karakter yang kau isi, disini posisimu uke kan? Jadi bersikaplah seperti uke. Kalau teknik pengiusian suara saat adegan _sex _mungkin yang _pro_ seperti Daehyun sudah bisa, tapi sangat sulit khususnya jika sepertimu,, apalagi kau tidak bisa dan tidak mau. Kau hanya perlu mendesah sesuai dengan adegan di video. Itu simple kan?." Kata Hojoon.

" Tapi tetap aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana kalau dia berbuat jahat padaku karena tidak bisa professional?." Galauku.

" Kalau begitu kau tinggal menjadi lebih professional saja kan?." Jawab Hojoon.

" Andai kau yang jadi partnerku… tidak bisakah jika diganti?." Tanyaku.

" Tentu saja tidak bisa chagiya…"

" Tapi ini akan sangat memalukan. Aku bahkan tidak kenal dengan dia." Rujukku.

" Bukannya aku menakuti, tapi dari pada ada hal yang tidak diinginkan lebih baik kau harus niat." Kata Hojoon.

" Maksudmu dengan hal yang tidak diinginkan itu apa?." Tanyaku takut.

" Dulu aku juga sepertimu. Butuh pekerjaan dan asal-asalan melamar kesini, dan ternyata mendapat pekerjaan seperti ini, hingga akhirnya…"

Aku jadi semakin ngeri medengarnya. " Akhirnya apa?." Tanyaku.

" Aku diperkosa."

" _Mwoyaaaa_! Ke… Kenapa bisa begitu?." Tanyaku kaget. Aku tidak mau diperkosa juga !.

" Kau masih mending… Aku punya 2 _partner_. Rasanya diperkosa 2 seme itu benar-benar sesuatu. Disini hanya aku yang punya 2 _partner_." Kata Hojoon.

Ternyata Hojoon lebih parah dariku.

" Jadi kalau aku tidak bisa mengisi suara saat adegan _sex_, Daehyun ajan memperkosaku?." Tanyaku takut.

"_ Kurucho_… Jika kau tidak bisa mendesah, bisa-bisa kau melakukan adegannya langasung, tapi Daehyun itu tidak akan memperkosamu diluar naskah kok." Kata Hojoon.

" _Andwaeeeee_! Ini mengerikan! Aku tidak mau! Walaupun diperkosa seperlunya, tetap saja itu memperkosa!."

" Kau sudah tanda tangan perjanjian juga kan? Kalau tidak mau, kau hrus bisa mengisi suaaradengan baik tanpa melakukan itu semua. Jika para fans tidak puas tidak puas kau bisa tidak dapat gaji." Kata Hojoon.

" Memangnya _anime_ ini untuk berapa episode?." Tanyaku.

" Sebenarnya perusahaan sedang membuat_ anime _baru yang paling _hot_, dan ini sudah ditunggu banyak _fans_. Jadi akan dibuat 4 _season_." Kata Hojoon.

" Huweeee…. Panjang sekali…"

" Kau hanya perlu mendesah saja, atau harus pakai sex toys!."

" _Mwo_… _mwo_? _Sex toys_?." Kataku.

" Kau benar-benar polos… Kau harus belajar cepat… 1 minggu deadline itu untuk 10 episode, kau harus cepat-cepat Juhongie. Aku pasti bantu." Kata Hojoon.

" Ba… baiklah. Aku akan berusaha…"

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau bilang sudah mempelajarinya? _Scene_ pertamapun kau tidak bisa melakukannya dengan baik!." Kata Daehyun marah.

" Maaf… aku akan coba lagi." Kataku.

" Ini sudah yang ke-6 kali-nya Junhong-_ssi_. Berhentilah bermain-main! Apa kau tau apa itu professional?." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku mengerti…"

Kulihat Daehyun menghela nafas lelah. " Ini hanya akan menghambat saja…" Gumamnya. " Aku akan mencari minum saja dulu. Kau coba praktekan dialog di naskah!." Kata Daehyun lalau keluar dari ruang rekaman.

" Huwaaahh! _Eottokajji_? Memangnya gampang apa mendesah didekat orang yang tidak dikenal? Aku ingin berhenti saja…" Gumamku.

Gaji… jika tidak karena gaji yang besar, aku tidak akan bekerja di sini. Aku tidak mau seperti Hojoon yang diperkosa 2 seme! Tapi jika_ fans_ tidak puas aku juga tidak akan dapat gaji. Aku bsia gila!.

_Chara _yang kuperankan bernama Zelo yang berpasangan dengan _chara_ yang namanya sama dengan Daehyun. Aku sangat canggung untukku mendesah sambil memanggil nama Daehyun kan?.

Pokokknya aku harus bisa! Hanya demi gaji! Coba kalau partnerku seramah Hojoon, pasti aku tidak secanggung ini…

Tak lama kemudian Daehyun kembali. Aku tidak berani bertatap muka dengannya.

" Ini minumlah dulu." Kata Daehyun sambil memberiku sekaleng soda. Aku menerimanya dan segera meminumnya.

" Sudah bisa belum?." Tanya Daehyun sambil duduk dikursinya.

" A… Aku…"

Tunggu, kenapa aku berdebar-debar seperti ini? Panas sekali…

" Kenapa?." Tanay Daehyun sambil menoleh padaku.

" Ku… kurasa a.. ada yang salah… Aku ingin keluar sebentar." Kataku sambil beranjak dari kursiku.

" Pintunya ku kunci." Kata Daehyun datar.

" To.. tolong bukakan… aku ingin keluar…"

" _Wae_? Kerjaanmu saja belum selesai…" kata Daehyun.

" Kurasa disini suhunya panas. Jadi aku ingin cari angin sebentar." Kataku.

" _AC_-nya masih nyala tuh. 17 derajat _celcius_. Ini sudah dingin." Kata Daehyun.

Aku melihat _AC_-nya ternyata beanr. Lalu kenapa terasa panas sekali?.

" Kembali duduk atau aku marah." Kata Daehyun.

Akupun kembali duduk, aku sudah tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada naskah lagi, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba Daehyun beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan kearahku. Membuatku semakin takut. Dia mrangkulku dari belakang dan meraba tubuhku.

" _Mian_, aku memasukkan obat perangsang tadi. Jika tidak begitu kerjaan tidak akan selesai dan bos bisa marah." Kata Daehyun.

" Tu… Tunggu! A… aku tidak bisa… Jangan lakukan…"

" Sssh… ingatlah naskahnya. Kau hanya perlu mendesah dengan baik, Zelo.." kata Daehyun yang tiba-tiba meremas kejantananku.

" Aaakkh! Jangan… Hentikan Daehyun-_ssi_… Eunggh.. Sssh…"

Tubuhku sudah terlanjur terangsang. Harus kuakui rangsangan yang dibuat Daehyun memang benar-benar nikmat.

" Kau sangat manis… Zelo-_yah_… Rasanya aku ingin menyetubuhimu sekarang juga." Kata Daehyun sambil membuat kiss mark di perpotongan leherku.

" A… _andwae_! Aakh! Eunggh! Cukup! Henti—kaaannhh!. Euummm.. panas… awwwhh! Ssshhh…" racauku.

Aku tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi tubuhku kenapa terus menginginkan sentuhan lebih?

" Diamlah… atau aku akan bermain kasar." Kata Daehyun.

Perlahan-lahan Daehyun melepas kemejaku, dan kembali meraba tubuhku.

" Aku suka tubuhmu… mulai sekarang kau milikku! Hanya mendesah untukku, dan disetubuhi olehku." Kata Daehyun.

Aku mencoba meronta, tapi dia makin gencar menghisap _nipple_-ku, ini benar-benar gila!.

" Aku tau kau menyukainya Zelo-_yah_… Akui saja! Rasanya nikmat kan? Apa kau ingin lebih dari ini? Aku bisa memuaskan apa yang penis tegangmu inginkan…" Kata Daehyun sambil meremas penisku lebih kencang. Ini memang benar-benar nikmat!.

" Eunggh! Ouwwwh…. Aakkkhhh! Sssh… haaakghh! Lakukan saja yang… kau mauu.. eummmh.. aku su-dah… tidak tahaaanh!." Desahku. Aku sudah tidak perduli dia mau berbuat apa, bagaimanapun ini juga pasti akan terjadi padaku.

" Tentu saja. Kau akan jadi milikku seutuhnya." Kata Daehyun sambil mengocok milikku kencang." Kau sudah sangat basah Zelo-_yah_.. Lihat penis manismu, kau terlihat_ sexy _sekali…" bisik Daehyun ditelingaku.

" A… aku sudah tidak kuat lagiih… haaakg! Enggmmh… kocok lagiih! Nikmath sekaliih… ouwwwh…" racauku keenakan.

Daehyun menciumku dengan ganas, sentuhannya membuatku merasa nikmat sekali. Tiba-tiba Daehyun mengulum kejantananku, begitu hangat, nyaman dan nikmat!

" Enakh! Eummmh… aku ingin lebih… aakkh.. eunggh…"

" Aku menjambak rambut Daehyun, memperdalam kulumannya, kenapa aku sampai sebinal ini… Memalukan sekali!.

" Aku… kelu— aaarrhhh… eungggh! Aaarrrggh!."

Aku klimaks didalam mulut Daehyun? Badanku sudah lemas, aku tidak kuat lagi… aku ingin menyudahi ini.

" Kau manis Zelo-_yah_… sekarang akan kumasuki." Kata Daehyun sambil mengubah posisiku menjadi menungging.

" Ta… tapi aku sudah lelaah.. _shireoyo_…" rengekku.

" Aku belum puas Zelo-_yah_… penisku masih tegang…" Kata Daehyun.

" A… an.. _andwaeee_… Jangan masuki aku… kumohon…" Kataku. Jujur aku benar-beanr takut, walaupun harus professional, ini sama saja dengan pemerkosaan!.

" Aku tidak akan berhenti Zelo. Kau milikku sekarang dan sampai kapanpun! Kau cukup mendesah, menerima dan menikmati."

Saat aku hendak protes, sudah kurasakan penis Daehyun mulai masuk ke lubangku, miliknya benar-benar besar dan tegang, aku cukup ngeri dan takut, apa lubangku bisa sobek jika ini berlanjut? Ini sangat sakit sekali!.

" Aaarggh! Aaakkkh! Sa.. Sakit sekaliiih! Ke… keluarkaaanh! Kumohoon keluarkaan! Huwaaagh! A… _appoo_… hiks.. hiks…"

" Sssh… Kau akan segera menikmatinya Zelo. Ini akan segera nikmat." Kata Daehyun.

" _Hajima_! Ini sangat sakit! Perih sekali… uwaaakh! Eunggh! Sshh…"

Tiba-tiba Daehyun mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya dengan cepat. Terasa begitu penuh dengan miliknya yang terlalu besar dan panjang. Terus menumbuk sesuatu didalam sana hingga membuatku menikmatinya. Apa ini rasanya _sex_? Kenapa tubuhku sangat menikmatinya?.

" Teruslah mendesah Zelo. Aku suka suaramu…" Kata Daehyun.

" Aaakh! Akh! Akh! Disanaah! Eummmh… nim-maath! Lagi! Lagi! Akku ingin lagi… haaaggkh! Ssshh… nngh.. ouuuwwwh… nnh!."

" Lihat, kau sangat menikmatinya-kan?."

" Eunggh… aku tidak tahan lagiiih… Cepat— selesaikan… aaakkkh!."

" Uuumm.. aku masih belum klimaks, sepertinya tidak akan selesai dengan cepat…" kata Daehyun.

" Kumohonh… emmmh.." tintihku.

Aku sudah tidak punya stamina lagi, bahkan hanya untuk berjalan. Badanku terasa sakit, lelah, dan perih. Daehyun mempercepat sodokannya, tubuhku terhentak-hentak dengan kasar dan brutal. Kepalaku pusing, perutku serasa dikoyak. Aku ingin ini selesai.

" A… Akuuuh… akan kelu—aaarrggh! Uwaaaahh! Ssshh.. Ouuuwwwhh!." Jeritku.

Spermaku keluar membasahi tubuh bagian atasku. Kurasakan penisnya masih brutal menyodomi lubangku. Aku sudah tidak kuat untuk mendesah, hingga kurasakan perutku serasa dipenuhi sperma milik Daehyun hingga meluber keluar.

" Aaahh! Sssh… Nikmat sekali Zelo.. Kau milikku sekarang! Tubuhmu benar-benar sexy dan memuaskan, tidak buruk untuk seorang perawan. Terimaksih."

Aku sudah tidak bisa menjawab lagi, mataku sudah sayup-sayup hampir tertutup.

" Tidurlah…" Kudengar suara Daehyun, lalu aku segera menutup mataku.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun, dan pakaianku sudah kukenakan dengan rapi. Aku mengingat lagi apa yang terjadi sebelum tidur, dan itu membuatku ingin menangis.

Kulihat sudah jam 8 malam. Hanbin dan Kyungsoo! Aku harus segera pulang. Akupun segera beranjak dari sofa.

BRUUUK!

Aku terkejut dengan rasa sakit diarea pinggul dan selangkanganku. Apa karena tadi? Bagaimana ini? Aku takut sekali…

Tiba-tiba Hojoon datang, dan langsung membantuku. " _Aigoo_! Apa yang terjadi padamu Junhong_ie_, kenapa tidak hati-hati?." Kata Hojoon. Aku langsung memeluk Hojoon dan menangis. Hojoon membelai rambutku pelan. " _Uljimaa_… Sudah tidak apa-apa." Kata Hojoon.

" Aku takut Hojoo-_ah_… Hiks.. hiks… Aku tidak mau… hiks..hiks.. aku takut padanya…" kataku.

" Aku juga pernah sepertimu Junhong_ie_, bersabarlah… kau pasti bisa melakukan pekrjaanmu tanpa melakukan _sex _dengan Daehyun." Kata Hojoon lembut.

" Bagaimana jika dia melakukannya lgi?." Tanyaku.

" Aku tau Daehyun. Jika kau bisa melakukan dubbing dengan baik, dia tidak akan melakukan _sex _denganmu. Disini itu hanya _professional_, jika tidak melakukan _sex _sebagai cara terakhir, tidak akan bisa sempurna hasilnya. Kau mengerti kan maksudku? Sekarang berhentilah menangis." Kata Hojoon lembut.

Aku mengangguk sambil menghapus airmataku.

" Akan kuantar pulang sekarang." Kata Hojoon.

Setelah itu aku dan Hojoon keluar dari ruang rekaman, lalu kulihat seorang namja tinggi berkantung mata hitam keluar dari ruang rekaman nomor satu.

" Tao, kau masih disini?." Tanya Hojoon.

" Ya, seharian lembur. Kris benar-benar merobekku lagi." Kata Tao sambil memegang pinggulnya dan berjalan tertatih. A… apakah Kris juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Daehyun lakukan?.

" Kau harus segera mengobatinya." Kata Hojoon.

" _Araseo_…"

" Kau pulang dengan siapa?." Tanya Hojoon.

" Kris menungguku dilantai 3. Aku pulang dengannya." Kata Tao.

" Oh baiklah. Aku duluan ya."

" Tunggu! Dia _partner_ baru Daehyun?." Tanya Tao.

" Iya. Kenapa memang?."

Tao tersenyum padakku. " Beruntung sekali ya, masih dapat yang lembut seperti Daehyun. Berjuanglah untuk 5 tahun kedepan." Kata Tao sambil menepuk bahuku pelan.

" Eh?."

" Dasar kau ini!." Kata Hojoon sambil menepuk kepala Tao pelan.

" Sudah-sudah. Pulang sana." Usir Tao.

Kaipun pulang. Hojoon memberitahuku banyak hal. Dia orang yang sangat baik dan peduli. Sesampainya di rumah, tiba-tiba Hanbin dan Kyungsoo berlari memelukku.

" Kakaaaaak! Kau kemana saja!." Marah Kyungsoo.

" Kami lapar! Kau membuat kamu khawatir!." Sahut Hanhin.

" Ma… maaf.. kakak tadi kerja dan tidak sempat memasak untuk kalian." Kataku.

" Kakak tidak boleh seperti itu lagi!."

" Iya… tidak akan kuulangi."

" Adikmu kah?." Tanya Hojoon. Aku mengangguk.

" Lucu sekali. Mereka kembar ya… Bagaimana kalau aku bantu memasak untuk makan malam? Hmmm?." Tanya Hojoon.

Aku tersenyum senang. " Tentu saja boleh." Jawabku.

Kurasa aku menyukai Hojoon.

# End Of Junhong Pov.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

A/N : Kiyaaaahhhhhh FF NC baru akhirnya lahir di list profilku… oke aku harap kalian suka banget FF ini, walaupun NC-nya tadi belum perfect ato kurang hot… aku minta maaf banget…

Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin buat bisabikin FF yang hot buat readers dan DaeLo shipper yang kelaparan diluar sana, aku akan selalu menyediakan suplemen FF DaeLo dari segala Genre dan Rate buat kalian…

Buat yang terus menyemangatiku d isms maupun inbox, makasih banyaaaaaakkkk, kalian bener-benr keren dan daebakbuat aku… buat readers yang pingin ngobrol langsung ato curhat dan kenalan monggo… lihat aja profilku, nomer hape, FB, Tweet dll ada disitu, tinggal hubungi aja…

Well, balik ke FF ini, aku juga agak ragu pake judul What's Poppin walaupun menurutku nggak nyambung… tapi dari pada judul ini aku nggak pake, malah nggak kelar-kelar aku bikin FF dari semua judul lagu B.A.P…

Tapi kali ini aku hanya masukin member B.A.P aja… tapi dari Topp Dogg juga,.,, hayooo udah kenal Topp Dogg belum? Mereka keren lhoooo… walaupun dance mereka bikin aku remuk dan nggak bisa jalan waktu itu… juga ada tamu dari EXO… yah walopun aku juga nggak terlalu kenal EXO aku coba masukin aja…

Semoga kalian suka konsep FF ini…

Mind To Riview?

.:: Skinner ::.


End file.
